The present invention is related to an eye-protective alarm which is able to detect various kinds of situations harmful to eyes and emit different warning music so as to remind the user to improve these situations.
Sufficient illumination is important to people in reading or writing, especially to children. Also, a correct sitting attitude and watching time are important in protection of eyes. However, at present, there is no product capable of reminding a user to pay attention to these situations.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an eye-protective alarm. When a user reads, writes or keys with a computer, the photosensitive resistor of the alarm can sense the illumination of the environment and detect insufficient safe visual distance and even detect too long working time and in time emit a warning music to inform the user of these situations and remind the user to improve these situations.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: